


Whiplash [PODFIC]

by Slap-n-Tickle (Robin_tCJ)



Series: Cap IM Bingo 2018 - Round 2 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), less vague description of injury, vague description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Slap-n-Tickle
Summary: A podfic of my own story, Whiplash.There's no such thing as the right moment – only a moment too late. Steve refuses to let that be how it ends.After Thanos, Steve and Tony both have regrets.





	Whiplash [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543262) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ). 



> This is my first attempt at a podfic. I didn't get fancy with editing. I also didn't get real basic with editing. Turns out podficcing is time consuming, y'all.
> 
> This fic is a fill for my 'major injury' square for Cap IM Bingo.

[ ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_pKsPoD-htqQog03bh5AH-oHmmmtIdTq)

 

**[Please click this link or the above cover image and download the file to listen.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_pKsPoD-htqQog03bh5AH-oHmmmtIdTq) **

 

 


End file.
